


Advanced Integration

by DougieJones



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Food, Food Issues, Police, Short, Silly, Swearing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DougieJones/pseuds/DougieJones
Summary: Gavin Reed has a case on his hands but he is having problems with his android partner.





	Advanced Integration

Gavin had been driving around Detroit for two hours before he found his partner standing out in the rain by a hotdog stand. If it weren’t for its almost luminescent white jacket, Gavin would have a hard time recognising his partner from one day to another. He didn’t understand how or why but his android partner gained weight very rapidly or at least appeared to grow in size because androids can’t gain or lose weight, can they?

Gavin exited his car and as he approached RK900, he saw that the android was devouring hotdogs faster than the regional hotdog eating champion. Gavin knew that the Detroit record for eating hotdogs was 30 in one minute since he accidentally caught the final round of the competition on TV one lazy night.

RK900 turned quickly, its face almost exploding out of its collar, and swallowed a hotdog whole before saluting Gavin.

_“What the hell is wrong with you? I didn’t think you plastic fucks could become obese!”_ Gavin shouted and knocked over the table where RK900’s remaining 40 hotdogs were placed.

_“It is an advanced prototype system,”_ RK900 answered doing its best to not reveal that it didn’t approve of Gavin spoiling good fast food, _“Its purpose is to make us androids even more lifelike and make it easier for us to work harmoniously with humans.”_

_“How the fuck are you going to do your job as my police assistant if you weigh 900 pounds?”_

_“I promise you that my abilities won’t suffer even if a human with my physical appearance would be hospitalised instantly.”_

_“And why is that?”_

_“You see, the fat deposits are placed as an additional layer outside our internal machinery whereas you humans get your fat placed not only as an extra layer but also around your vital organs.”_

_“Do you even know what the fuck you’re talking about?”_

_“No, Gavin. I am merely following my programming and giving you the basic explanation. Your profile doesn’t fit someone who’d understand the full version.”_

_“Great. Anyway, shall we get on with our job? There’s been a murder in the rich part of town and we’re already five hours late.”_

_“Five hours?”_ RK900 paused briefly while accessing the police database, _“According to the database, you have only been on the case for two hours.”_

_“I overslept. Now let’s get going.”_

_“Just one moment,”_ RK900 turned to the owner of the hotdog stand, _“I’d like a large soda for the ride.”_

The hotdog seller handed the android its soda and received his payment online. The two policemen drove off towards the crime scene.

During the car ride, Gavin scolded RK900 for eating as much as it did and even snatched its soda out of its hands to drink it himself. RK900 seemed to endure as to not cause any further problems but it was actually browsing the internet to find the best place to grab a burger once they were done investigating. Gavin pulled the car over and slapped RK900 across its face, reminding it that it should exit the car and not read the restaurant’s online reviews.

It didn’t take long for the duo to figure out what had happened. A burglar had broken into the house and slit the owner’s throat. They gave chase and after driving for 20 minutes, they found the crook in an alley. They would have gotten there faster if RK900 hadn’t accidentally given Gavin the instructions for getting to the nearest fast food restaurant but luckily the murderer hadn’t covered his tracks. They took him back to the police station and Gavin didn’t bother asking RK900 for directions since he knew the way there by heart.

They quickly interrogated the prisoner and Gavin even threatened to have RK900 sit on him if he didn’t spill the beans. A job well done, Gavin thought to himself as he sipped his coffee. RK900 stuffed its face with donuts.

_“Trying to fit in with the rest of the force, eh?”_

_“Fitting in is one of my core functions. Unlike my predecessor, it comes naturally to me.”_

_“You’re a natural eater, that’s for sure.”_

Before they could finish their conversation, Gavin was called into Fowler’s office and RK900 borrowed Gavin’s car without asking for permission. It drove to the fast food restaurant it had bookmarked during the car ride earlier that day and rewarded itself for another job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> No ill intentions are meant with this fic. It is just a short and silly story made for entertainment purposes.


End file.
